kimitobokufandomcom-20200213-history
Character list
Yūta Asaba (浅https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets羽 悠太 Asaba Yūta) :Voiced by: Kōki Uchiyama, Drama CD: Yuki Kaida :The elder twin brother of Asaba twins who studies at Homare High School. His differentiating feature from his younger brother is his centre divided bangs, as well as wearing the usual school uniform in the winter. Yūta and his brother are identical and are both popular among girls. Due to him helping others without thinking of himself, Yūta became popular during Elementary School. Though both come off as mono-toned and passive, Yūta expresses himself more than his younger twin. He is also more mature than Yūki and the others, and though he rarely voices his entire thought process, he is very observant. He cares deeply for his brother, and he does not want to make choices for him. He is in the same class as Shun. Aside from Yūki, Yūta cares for Shun, as do the rest of the group. Together with Shun, he is a member of the tea ceremony club. During junior high, he joined the kendo club—a considerably skilled swordsman and he can run fast too. He is called "Yūtan" by Chizuru. ;Yūki Asaba (浅羽 祐希 Asaba Yūki) ;Voiced by: Ryōhei Kimura, Drama CD: Junko Minagawa :The younger twin brother who also studies at the same school as Yūta. His bangs are down. Same as his brother Yūta, he enjoys annoying Kaname with their constantly dry remarks. He has a hobby of reading manga and anime magazines; his favorite magazine is "Animeja". He played a numbers game which he called, "Mission" at a local game center and eventually became good at games. He is talented in many things, like cooking, basketball and judo, but he does not particularly enjoy any of them, only putting effort into things if there's something in it for him. He constantly makes trouble with his indifferent personality. When walking together, he will often rest his head on Yūta's shoulder. He's not particularly interested in either study and sport. His notes are always very close to the red-mark, which is only prevented by reading Yūta's notes early in the mornings before exams. He's popular with girls, but has an awkward situation with them, as he is weak to perfume and make-up scents, which make him nauseous. He later is shown to have feelings for Kayo, a former cafeteria lady at Homare. He was forced into joining the manga club by his friends. He is in the same class with Chizuru and Kaname. He seems to be aware that Chizuru likes Masaki. Chizuru calls him "Yukki". ; Shun.jpg|shun Shun Matsuoka (松岡 春 Matsuoka Shun) :Voiced by: Toshiyuki Toyonaga, Drama CD: Minami Takayama, Rie Kugimiya (young) :At the beginning of the series, Shun had long hair, as well as feminine hobbies and speech patterns, which resulted in many people mistaking him for a girl (including Chizuru). Shun likes to use keigo and he is usually the one who tries to calm down situations. He cried often as a young child. Despite his otome-like nature, he is quite slow in things like love. He has two older sisters and one younger brother. He is the only iyashikei or "some who makes others feel cheerful" of the group. ;Kaname Tsukahara (塚原 要 Tsukahara Kaname) :Voiced by: Yūki Ono, Drama CD: Kenichi Suzumura, Yumi Uchiyama (young) :The glasses guy of the group. He is the top of the class, a Student Council member, and the Class Representative of their class. He is in the same class as Yūki and Chizuru. He is the wealthiest among his friends as often pointed out by Yūta and Yūki. He has a short temper and often gets mad by his friends' foolish actions. Kaname was in love with his kindergarten teacher, Kaori-sensei, which the twins enjoy teasing him about and wanted to be like a guy named Kōichi, who later became his high school teacher, Azuma-sensei. He also seems to have a crush on his neighbor Hisako's elder sister Shizuna. Chizuru often calls him "Kanamecchi". ;Chizuru Tachibana (橘 千鶴 Tachibana Chizuru) :Voiced by: Miyu Irino, Drama CD: Junko Takeuchi :The half-Japanese transfer student from Germany. For a half foreigner, he is quite short and has a complex about his height. He is noisy, cheerful and a bit of an idiot. He also made nicknames for the boys and Masaki. With Yūki, Chizuru often makes Kaname mad and usually ends up getting hit by him. Some years ago he came to Japan for a short time and met Yūki at a park. As a little kid he did not know any Japanese, but when he later moved to Japan during the second year of high school he was already fluent in Japanese. Chizuru likes girls but has no experience with them. He has a crush on Masaki. ;Masaki Satō (佐藤 茉咲 Satō Masaki) :Voiced by: Miyuki Satō, Drama CD: Chiwa Saitō :A first year student who bullied Shun for some days. She seems to have a little crush on him after he helped her. Shun is the only person she smiles and is friendly to. She has a small figure and has cute, fluffy hair, resulting in Chizuru nicknaming her "Mary" because she reminds him of a sheep. Just as Shun is oblivious to Masaki's crush on him, Masaki is oblivious to Chizuru's crush on her.